Rising Falcon
|caption = Lloyd using Rising Falcon in SSF2. |universe = ''Tales'' |user = |effect = Lloyd rises up into the air and then dives downward with his swords extended outward. }} Rising Falcon, known in Japan as Fly Soaring Drive ( ), is a recurring attack in the ''Tales'' series used by Lloyd Irving in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series. Overview Rising Falcon consists of Lloyd shouting "Rising Falcon!" as he jumps into the air and then dives downward with his swords extended to attack opponents. In Super Smash Flash In the original Super Smash Flash, Rising Falcon is 's . Unlike in its parent series, Rising Falcon does not dive at an angle but completely plummets Lloyd straight downward. This makes it work identically to 's down aerial, Fire Fox. The move's hitbox covers Lloyd's entire body, and opponents hit by it are dealt 4% damage per frame. In Super Smash Flash 2 In the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2, Rising Falcon has turned into 's down special move. The move has been reworked to function like it does in the Tales games: when used on the ground, Lloyd now automatically rises into the air without the need of manually jumping first, dealing 4% damage and upward knockback to opponents on the way up. Holding the special input will increase the distance Lloyd rises before diving downward. Additionally, the attack now goes downwards at a diagonal angle, dealing 12% damage and forward knockback to opponents hit. At the end of the move, Lloyd holds his swords in front of him, dealing 1% damage, and then swipes them both outward, dealing 5% damage and backward knockback. Lloyd will regain his midair jump after he performs this move, similarly to Falcon Kick. Origin using Rising Falcon in Tales of Symphonia.]] The Rising Falcon arte was first introduced in Tales of Symphonia as an offensive sword technique that has appeared in many Tales games since. When using Rising Falcon, the user jumps into the air and then dives downward at an angle toward the enemy. This arte is capable of covering a far distance of the battlefield, enabling it to be used as a tactic for mobility while also dealing damage to a distant target. The initial jump can be canceled in most games if the user is already airborne when the arte is activated, allowing it to be used more effectively during combos. While this arte is often associated with sword-wielding characters such as Lloyd Irving, it is also available to a few martial artists in the series who rely on their fists and feet to fight. Gallery Super Smash Flash Screenshot SSF Lloyd down aerial.png|Lloyd using Rising Falcon on . Super Smash Flash 2 Screenshots Rising Falcon (Left).png|The left version. Rising Falcon - Final attack.png|Lloyd's last attack. RF1 Beta.png|Lloyd using Rising Falcon on . Early design Rising Falcon DA.png|Rising Falcon's early design. Trivia *In SSF, the sound effect for Rising Falcon is recycled from that of the Ray Gun's shot in Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Prior to ''SSF2'' Beta, Lloyd's down special move was instead Grave Blade. It was changed to Rising Falcon as a part of Lloyd's revamped moveset. *Rising Falcon was Lloyd's in SSF2 prior to the release of Beta, where it functioned very similarly. **Prior to v0.3a of the ''SSF2'' Demo, it was used as his forward aerial. **Prior to v0.5a, it was also used in his on-screen appearance. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Tales universe